Alpha Werewolves
Alpha Werewolves are a shapeshifter species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. Physical Appearance An alpha werewolf can pass for human. When the alpha shifts, they get red colored eyes, hear on their cheeks and fangs. Various werewolves have the ability to shift into monsters. Like Peter Hale. Becoming an Alpha The two known ways to become an Alpha are: by killing an existing Alpha thus stealing the power, or by being a True Alpha, which happens only in 100 years. It is also assumed, but not confirmed that a third method exists: inheriting the position in a Pack by a defined line of succession. Laura Hale became an Alpha and she was presumed to have been groomed by her mother Talia to succeed her. When the Hale Fire decimated her Pack, she'd supposedly inherited the position. Alpha Bite The Bite, when used as a proper noun, refers to a bite from an Alpha, which can turn a human into a new Beta werewolf. The Bite has transformed many people on Teen Wolf: Scott McCall was Bitten then turned by Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd all received the Bite from Derek Hale and Liam Dunbar was Bitten by Scott himself. The Bite requires no act of will by the Alpha to take effect. When Gerard Argent impaled his arm on Derek's fangs, Derek was unwilling, Gerard was counted as being Bitten, though because of the mountain ash in his system, Gerard did not turn, rejecting the Bite. If, however, the Bite does not take, it will eventually kill the human recipient. Derek's girlfriend Paige simply failed to transform because the Bite was fatal to her instead. The Bite, however, could transform the recipient into some other shapeshifter instead of a Beta, because "Sometimes the shape (you) take reflects the person you are." When Jackson was Bitten by Derek, he instead became a Kanima, because of his mental issues and outward behavior. The Bite can also be used as a weapon against Kitsune. Because the Bite changes the body of the recipient, it can exorcise the host of a Nogitsune or destroy a Void clone of said host. In The Divine Move, Scott Bites Void Stiles, the Nogitsune's incarnation of his best friend, which depleted his power and vanquished the Void Kitsune. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting': A werewolf's transformation, or shifting, can come in any combination; eye colour, fangs, claws. A werewolf's shifts in morphology can be involuntarily triggered by strong emotions such as anger, fear or a rapid heart rate. With practice, werewolves can learn to control their shifts, even on the full moon as well as the order in which the shifts happen, whether it being only eyes, claws or fangs. **'Advanced Shapeshifting': Some werewolves have the power to transform into full wolves. Currently, only three werewolves have this ability. Two members of the Hale Family and Theo. It appears this ability requires the werewolf to go through some sort of evolution for the werewolf to use the ability. *'Roar': It is also used as a supernatural weapon. Using their Roar, an Alpha can energize, weaken or restrain other canine were-creatures; they can force or prevent transformations in other shapeshifters. Scott was able to force Malia Tate to shift from full coyote form to human using his roar in More Bad than Good, while also unintentionally empowering his Beta Isaac Lahey allowing the latter to break free of a steel jawed trap. *'Infrared Vision': When Alpha werewolves use their "eyes," they are able to see infrared waves. *'Enhanced Strength': Alpha Werewolves are able to perform high-powered athletic and martial feats, maintain a high endurance level and go par to par against their opponents such as other supernaturals. Alpha werewolves are the strongest out of all of the werewolves. With a pack, the Alpha's strength is even more enhanced. *'Accelerated Healing': Alpha Werewolves have an even faster healing factor than ordinary werewolves, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. Peter Hale was heavily burned in the Hale fire, was rendered comatose for six years, and was able to eventually fully recover with all his injuries healed. Derek was impaled through his torso by rebar without any residual issues. *'Enhanced Agility': Alpha Werewolves can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. Alpha Werewolves can also run using a combination of their hands and feet in the manner of an animal as displayed by Derek and Scott. *'Pain Transference': Alpha Werewolves can siphon off pain of another living creature through touch. Black veins thread up their arms when they activate this ability. They absorb the pain, alleviate it, causing them some discomfort, but on a level out of scale with the amount of pain dissipating from the recipient. It hurts the werewolf less than it hurts the person they're helping. **'Healing': Alpha Werewolves have the ability to do that little more that just take pain, they can heal. By using the spark that makes them an Alpha, they can heal the extremely sick or dying. This however, takes their Alpha status and makes them an ordinary werewolf. *'Heightened Senses': Alpha Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. **'Enhanced Hearing': Alpha Werewolves can hear much better than humans, both in frequency range and distance. They are able to hear through walls and track movement. As part of their enhanced senses, a werewolf's hearing appears more permanent than the physical shape shifts, though werewolves can eventually control their enhanced senses. If they concentrate hard enough, they can hear a sound from far away. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell': A werewolf's sense of smell is also enhanced, as with all their senses, far beyond that of a human. Scott is able to smell the particular flavor of gum in Stiles's pocket. It is assumed that, much like a dog, a werewolf's sense of smell is more keen by an order of magnitude. They are able to track individuals by scent alone, much like a bloodhound, and this ability is used on several occasions. **'Extra Sensory Senses': Alpha Werewolves can use a skill akin to extra sensory perception. They can utilize all their senses simultaneously, working on an apparent subconscious level, as explained to Scott by Derek. Scott was able to sense the onset of one of Erica's epileptic seizures similarly to an animal sensing an upcoming natural disaster. *'Mind Melding': Alpha Werewolves can meld their minds with those of other beings by inserting their claws into the recipients at the base of their skull. This power is used exclusively by Alphas, or more experienced werewolves as it is a dangerous act to perform. If not performed properly, the ritual could kill the recipient. **'Memory Transference': By utilizing this ritual, werewolves can read minds, mentally enter a recipient's subconscious, bestow memories upon, or wipe memories from the recipient's mind. Weaknesses *'Full Moon': The full moon causes werewolves to want to transform, kill and mame, and to shape shift more easily. A werewolf's abilities are at their strongest during a full moon. Born werewolves learn to control themselves on the new full moon more easily as it's part of their nature. Newly Bitten werewolves have a hard time controlling their transformations and animalistic bloodlust during their first full moons, making it a particularly dangerous time to be around people. With time, the new wolf can learn to control himself with practice and concentration on an anchor. *'Lunar Eclipse': During the lunar eclipse, werewolves completely lose all their supernatural talents and abilities, simply rendering them to their human guise. *'Bloodlust': Fueled by anger, werewolves can enter a violent, animalistic state of bloodlust. They are unable to control their desire to kill and seem largely beyond rational thought. Scott is unable to remember anything from the fugue state. *'Mountain Ash': When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Deaton, modify their behavior - keeping them from "causing trouble". *'Wolfsbane': The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. *'Hecatolite': Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. Known Alpha Werewolves *Peter Hale (formerly) *Derek Hale (formerly) *Laura Hale † *Talia Hale † *Deucalion *Aiden † (formerly) *Ethan (formerly) *Kali † *Ennis † *Scott McCall (true alpha) *Satomi Ito Category:Alpha Werewolves